


Caesar, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories with Caesar.





	1. My Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is from Caesar's POV

“All right, great work today everyone!” I sighed as our Ladilz game came to an end. I loved the it, but as summer was coming, it was really hot. I could really go for some water right now. I walked over to the bleachers where I left my stuff. An hour ago, you’d been sitting by my stuff, but now you were lying down on the bleacher bench, using my duffel bag as your pillow. You looked absolutely adorable sleeping. And really peaceful, too!

But I wondered what I should do. I didn’t want to leave you napping out in the open like this, but I couldn’t just wake you up. You looked so sweet, sleeping there. I really wanted to kiss you. _No_ , I told myself, _what if it wakes them up?_ I’d wait until you woke up from your nap. You weren’t sleeping on my backpack, so I decided to do some homework while I waited for you.

I started going through my bag, pulling out my things. You were snoozing away. I couldn’t stop stealing glances at you. The urge to kiss you was growing stronger. Maybe I could get away with just stroking your hair. Yeah, that’d be a good substitute. As I reached out to stroke your hair, I cursed my ancestors for screwing over Lucious and getting all of us cursed. I hate not being able to kiss you whenever I want. I ran my fingers through your soft hair. Immediately, you started to stir.

“Caesar? Are you done playing?” you asked sleepily.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” I told you. I had to admit, I was kind of embarrassed at being caught.

“It’s okay.”

“I was going to wait until you woke up, but…” I could feel my cheeks heating up.

“But?”

“You were too cute sleeping there…” You started to laugh and before I could say anything, you kissed me on the cheek. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and the world around me grew large. I was a piglet.

“I think you’re cute,” you giggled. I laughed a little too. You picked me up and with another kiss, you turned me back into a human. I pulled you into my arms and stroked your hair some more. I knew I was the luckiest man in the world to have such an adorable and amazing partner like you.


	2. Holly Jolly Taffy

I stood in the doorway of the Prefect’s office, jaw dropped. Caesar was smiling widely at his handiwork. He looked so pleased and yet I couldn’t really smile back at him. He had rearranged the whole Prefect’s office. Our food prep table was now right next to the door and the two desks were right next to each other in front of the fire place. Our couch was placed in front of them. Where our desks used to be was a huge Christmas tree. It was almost as wide as the room and the top of the tree was bent awkwardly.

“Well, what do you think?” he asked eagerly.

“I, uh…” It’s too big. I don’t think we can even get to that bookshelf, not to mention we’re missing one desk and our coffee table. We sure as hell couldn’t get to the filing cabinets. But I couldn’t tell him that. Not when he looked so pleased with himself. “It’s, uh, very big.”

“I bought the biggest I could find! I had some trouble getting the star at the top but I found a quick fix!” he said proudly. He had tied the tree topper to the tree with some rope. I mean, it _was_ really well-decorated and festive, but it was just so big and our office was already pretty small. He came up to m, grabbing me hands and pulling me into the little space we had. Caesar put his arm around me. “Isn’t it great?”

“I…” I was honestly at a loss of what to do. I couldn’t tell him the truth, but I couldn’t just lie to him. We had promised we would never lie to each other.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” he asked. Already his smile was fading. “Do you hate it?”

“No! I don’t hate it at all!” I told him quickly. “It’s just… I think it’s too big. With three Day Prefects and two Deputies, we were already short on space and this tree takes up half of the room.”

“Alfonse, Yukiya, and Elias can share a desk. I knew we’d be able to share yours,” Caesar replied.

“What if Zeus and Hiro need to work here?”

“Do you really think Zeus and Hiro are going to _work?”_

“Okay, fair.”

“Don’t worry, I thought everything out. We still have room to do our jobs.”

“But what about accessing records? Or those books?” I pointed out. He blinked at me.

“Okay, I’ll admit that might have slipped my mind. But I’m sure we can have a temp system for filing in the meantime,” he reassured me. “But aside from that, do you like it?”

“I do, it’s really pretty. You did a great job decorating it,” I told him. He beamed.

“Then that’s all that matters! I want our first Christmas to be as special as possible,” he said. My heart melted and I leaned against him.

“It’s already off to a great start,” I told him. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hugged him. Although working in the office was going to be hard the next couple of weeks, it was worth it for a beautiful tree and Caesar’s smile.


	3. Love Holiday 2018

All of us Prefects had something different to bring to the table. Zeus was a natural leader, Alfonse was great emotional support, I was great at advice, and Elias was a phenomenal tutor. Yukiya was good at helping people and Hiro was a pro at lesson plans and activities. Caesar, on the other hand, had a skill none of us had and even if we did, I wasn’t sure we’d want to use it or if we’d be as good as him.

“You know you’re not supposed to have this on campus. Or in general, even.” Caesar was standing in front of a mortified student, holding a small flask that had been in the student’s back pocket until he noticed it and pick-pocketed it. I was somewhere between horrified a student had this and embarrassed Caesar straight up pick-pocketed it from the student.

“I, uh, I can explain…” the student stammered.

“You know temptation potion’s been banned on campus, right?” Caesar told him.

“I-It won’t happen again,” the student replied.

“It better not. Did you brew this or did you buy it from someone?”

“I-I-I got it in town, I swear!” Caesar gave the student a grin and slipped the flask into his pocket.

“All right, I’ll trust you on this. But if I catch you with it again or if someone snitches on you…” Caesar’s smile widened. “I’m not going to be so lenient.”

“Right!” The student nodded vigorously before dashing off. Caesar dropped the sinister smile from his face and sighed, pocketing the flask.

“Geez…” he sighed.

“How come you didn’t write him up?” I asked. We reached the office and I whipped out my keys. Caesar shrugged as I undid the locks and let us in. The office was dark and silent. Alfonse was more or less permanently stationed in the infirmary and Yukiya and Elias were helping him out. Zeus and Hiro were probably still asleep in their dorms.

“I might as well give him another chance to not mess up,” Caesar said. He went over to the sink and dumped the contents of the flask. “Besides, we’ve got more important things to do.”

“Oh?” I sat down at my desk. Caesar sauntered over to me, planting his hands on the desk.

“Look in the left drawer.” I pulled it open and saw nothing but papers. “Wait, I mean my left. Your right.” I couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, but I opened it. There were more papers.

“…Paperwork?” I asked, glancing up at him. His eyes seemed to bug out a bit and he rushed over to my side of the desk. He stared at the drawer. “Caesar, you know not to leave anything in the desk drawers, especially since Alfonse and I share this desk.”

“No, I didn’t leave anything in there! That was just a distraction for your real present!” I wondered if he was just allergic to telling the truth. Whatever he’d given me, clearly Alfonse had taken it. It wasn’t like he was above playing tricks on us; although usually it was Elias on the receiving end. He grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet, softly smiling at me.

“I’m taking you into town! You can buy as much candy and desserts as you like! My treat!”

“What? But we have Prefect duties -” I began.

“Alfonse can handle the infirmary with the nurses and your Deputies can take over for an hour or two. It’ll be fine,” Caesar hand-waved my concern away. Maybe we weren’t the most responsible Prefects around nor were we the ones with the most useful skills, but as long as we kept the slacking off to one day, it should be fine. At least, that’s how I rationalized it as Caesar and I started our clandestine journey into town. Already our Love Holiday was an adventure.


	4. The Night Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place right after season 6 starts. It also has a Night Class MC and there’s some fanon/canon divergence.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t stop the anger from bubbling up in my stomach. I was for sure going to fight someone later, but for now, I needed to do the right thing. The right thing that didn’t involve violence, that is. Because the guys absolutely deserve me beating them up later. I knocked on the Prefect’s door, waiting for a response. If Caesar was even in there.

“Come in.” He was. I slid inside, shutting the door behind me. Caesar was sitting at his desk, reading a thick book. He glanced up and me and wryly smiled, shutting the book.

“Coming to your disciplinary meeting before I even summoned you? What a good student,” he said. I felt my blood run cold.

“My… what?” I was about to have a heart attack when Caesar started laughing.

“I’m kidding. I’ll let you off just this once. Just don’t slap Zeus again,” he told me. My chest heaved as I breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment I thought I was going to get in trouble. I mean, I probably would be later, but eh. “So, what’s up?”

“I just came in here to apologize on Zeus and the others’ behalf since they’re too stuck up to do it themselves,” I said. Caesar laughed, but it sounded almost… hollow.

“You don’t have to do that. I get it. Some outsider comes in and is in charge of you guys. I get their frustration. It still hurts, though,” he added, looking off to the side. He looked so solemn, but as soon as he looked back to me, he was smiling brightly. “Would you like something to drink? Alfonse just bought a new package of tea.”

“Oh, I’m fine, thanks,” I said. “I’m not really planning on staying long. I just -”

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you like.” I paused, staring at his grinning face blankly.

“… I just wanted to let you know that I’m sorry for them undermining you like that and not everyone in the Night Class is like them,” I continued, ignoring his advances. Although it was kinda cute. If I weren’t here on business maybe I’d enjoy it more.

“I really appreciate it,” he said.

“If there’s anything I can do, I’d be happy to help.”

“You’re awfully kind, but I’ll be fine,” Caesar said with a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Headmaster Rembrandt is rushing to get a Night Class Prefect in place, so I doubt Alfonse and I will be in charge for much longer.”

“That’s a shame. You both seem like you have your stuff together,” I said. Caesar chuckled. It was so weird, but I couldn’t tell if it was genuine or not. To be honest, I was just having a hard time reading him. Was he buttering me up, flirting with me, being sincere with me, or was he just a cold fish? Or pig, given the rumors I heard about him. “Can I ask about who the candidates are?”

“Yeah, there’s only one and I have a feeling you’re not going to like it,” he informed me, the edges of his lips twitching. I felt my stomach drop.

_“No…”_

“Yeah. Zeus is currently the only candidate.” I wanted to scream.

“Are you kidding me?! That motherfucker is going to be our prefect?!” The words escaped my mouth before I could stop myself. Caesar burst into laughter, clutching his stomach as he bent over the desk.

“I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you, I promise,” he said, sitting up and wiping away some tears. “And it’s not set in stone but yeah, it looks like that’s going to be the final verdict.”

“…I need a drink.” There goes my plan of revenge. I couldn’t handle this. I needed something to help me cope with this garbage. As I turned to the door, I heard wood scraping against stone. Caesar was standing up, grabbing a key and slipping it into his pocket.

“How about I come with you? I need a break from reading.” I still couldn’t read his face. But he did laugh at my comment about Zeus, and I could appreciate that.

“All right. Be my guest.” He got next to me and we walked to the Night Cafe. It was strange; my heart was beating a little quicker with him next to me. I stole a glance at his face; he was certainly an attractive dude. I supposed there were worse ways to spend the night.


	5. Our Little Secret

Couples seemed to pass by me every few seconds. I couldn’t blame them; it was a beautiful day, even by Gedonelune standards where everything is nice and sunny all the time. But soon enough, Caesar I would join couples out on dates. I just needed to wait for him to come back to Gedonelune from Hinomoto. He’d been over there visiting his old host family from his exchange trip a few years ago. 

The ship pulled into port and I couldn’t help but feel more and more restless as it docked and got ready to let the passengers off. Sailors scurried around, securing the ship to the dock. I knew they were working as fast as they could, but I just wanted them to hurry up so I could see Caesar. Sure, I’d already been waiting to see him since he left two months ago and I could probably wait a little bit longer, but I didn’t want to. These past months had been lonely.

Every second felt like an hour and eventually, the gangplank was lowered and passengers started disembarking. Excitement started running through my veins and I was trying not to bounce; all that energy needed to go somewhere. Finally, I saw a head of peachy pink hair and I started running. The small cluster of people in front of Caesar broke and he glanced over in my direction. We caught each others eyes and Caesar started running towards me, a large smile on his face.

He caught me in his arms, holding me tight as we hugged. I breathed him in, nuzzling against his chest. It was like a part of me came back. That empty space in me was filled at last. We were probably in the way of a few people, but they could deal with it.

“I missed you so much,” he said, tightening his grip on me.

“I missed you too. I’m so glad you’re back,” I told him. Despite the excitement I felt, I also felt calm. No, that’s not the right word. Peace of mind. Having Caesar home brought me peace of mind.

“How was visiting your host family?” I asked. I slipped my hand into his as we started walking towards the Academy.

“It was fun catching up with everyone. But I’m glad to be home.” he squeezed my hand.

“I’m glad you’re home, too.” As we walked through the streets, catching up, I realized just how relieved I was he was home. And that realization was… something. I didn’t realize I had been so wound up about him not being here with me.

This… this isn’t a bad reaction, is it?


	6. Bewitchingly Spooky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others pull a mean prank on Caesar, so I comfort him. And help him get revenge.

The Halloween party was going pretty smoothly. It was in full swing, but we were running a little low on candy. I had volunteered to go up to the backroom of the Prefect's office to get the rest of our candy supply. I unlocked the door and came in only to notice Caesar sitting on the sofa, a scowl on his face.

“You okay?” I asked, closing the door behind me. Caesar sighed and sat back, head tilting up to the ceiling.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he said curtly.

“You don't sound fine.” I sat down next to him, careful to avoid the beaded cape of his vampire cloak. Caesar folded his arms and sat back up, eyes glaring at the ground.

“It just bugs me that all the guys decided to dress up as me for Halloween,” he admitted. I grimaced. Most of the other Prefects had decided, at Zeus' suggestion, they dress up as Caesar's piggy form. I'd told them at the time that it wasn't cool, but a lot of them thought it was funny and went ahead with it.

“I mean, at least Elias and Yukiya didn't do it,” I said, trying to cheer him.

“They purposefully didn't give Elias the memo and Yukiya misunderstood the instructions to dress like a pig,” Caesar spat. He paused. “Although, it was pretty funny to see how distressed Luca looked when Yukiya showed up dressed like him.” I snorted.

“Karma really got Luca. And I'm sure it will get the others,” I reassured him. “But I agree with was a jerk move.”

“Like, I get it. I'm not the nicest person, but did they really have to do that? Not to mention there's a lot more to me than just being able to turn into a pig,” he said. “I'm not a one trick pony.”

“I know, babe,” I said, rubbing his back. “I'm sorry you have to go through this.”

“I'm going to get them back tonight, but I have no idea what to do,” he said. He glanced over to the store room. “What if I melted all that chocolate and dumped it on them?”

“No, you're not doing that. That will just cause a mess for us. Don't worry, karma will get them somehow,” I told him.

“Yeah, but I want to take matters into my own hands.”

“Well, in the meantime, I have to go grab the rest of the candy and bring it down to the party. Do you wanna help or do you still need some moments to collect yourself?” I asked. Caesar shrugged. I stood up and he came with me as I went to get the large sacks of candy.

“I might as well help. I've done enough sulking,” he said. We grabbed the sacks and basically dragged them to the auditorium. I was about to open the door when Caesar stopped me.

“Wait. I have an idea.” I glanced over at him. “I'm going to hide in this sack. Go get Zeus and tell him you need help with the bags and then I'll pop out and scare him.”

“Are you sure you wanna do that?” I asked, but Caesar was already untying a sack and getting inside.

“Yeah. Tie it shut and go get Zeus,” he instructed me. The things I do for love. I sighed but nodded. Tying him up quickly, I opened the door to the auditorium.

“Zeus! Come help me carry the sacks inside! I can't carry them anymore!”

I had to admit though, seeing Caesar scare Zeus was the best moment of the night.


	7. New Year's Eve with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hang out with Caesar as he DJ's for the New Year's Eve party.

The music was so loud I could feel it in my bones, the thudding of the bass vibrating against my body. It’s funny how people don’t mind loud music when it’s at parties. It’s like we’re all ignoring how much our ears will hurt later. Maybe it’s not ignoring exactly, but still. I have to admit though, there’s something weirdly magical about feeling your favorite song in your body.

I wove through the throng of dancers over to the DJ booth, where Caesar stood. I carefully stepped onto the small platform and dragged a chair over to him. He immediately took off his headphones and helped me scoot closer to him.

“You’re doing a great job, Caesar. Everyone’s really enjoying the music selection,” I told him. He smiled and briefly nuzzled me.

“Thanks! I used to DJ at small circuit parties. Guess everyone in the area has the same music taste,” he joked. Caesar put his arm around me and I didn’t waste any time snuggling up to him. “Are you on break?”

“Yeah. I needed to sit for a moment.”

“It must be so hard patrolling the dance floor,” he teased. I rolled my eyes, making him laugh. “You’re so cute when you’re annoyed.”

“You literally say that about _all_ of my emotions,” I fired back.

“Because it’s true. You’re cute no matter what,” he said, grin on his face. I averted my gaze, but I couldn’t hide the slight blush on my cheeks. Thank goodness it wasn’t well-lit in here. Otherwise I’m sure he’d notice. But he just laughed and pulled me closer to him. “How about you help me pick the next song?” he suggested. At least he knew when to stop teasing me. When we first dated it sure saved me from dying from too many emotions. If that was possible.

“Hm. How long ago did you play a slow song?” I asked, perking up a bit. Caesar’s eyes glanced up at the ceiling and he furrowed his brow.

“Uh… I don’t think I’ve played one yet,” he said. He was already getting up and going to his record collection. I hurried after him, getting up even though my feet ached and smarted at the feeling. Caesar flipped through his collection, pulling a few out of the boxes. “There are all slower songs. To be honest, I don’t think I brought any traditional slow dance music with me. That’s just not the Night Class’ style,” he said. I started looking over the records he’d brought out. One looked pretty simple. A blue-tinted background and the singer on it, looking bored. I mean, it looked okay enough.

“How about this one?” Caesar nodded, murmuring how it was a good choice. We went back to his turntables and he queued up the song I’d chosen. His transition was seamless, but… I was not expecting it to sound like something you’d hear in a nightclub. The low bass was nice, but the lyrics were already off to a suggestive start.

“Caesar? Is this school appropriate?” I asked him.

“It’s fine,” he waved me off. And then the sexual panting started.

“No, we need to change it or Elias is going to get mad.” I started to turn back to the box of record, but Caesar caught my arm.

“We’re all legally adults here, it’s fine,” he said, but we could both see Elias storming up to our booth. “Quick, grab something!” Caesar told me frantically. I didn’t even look at what I grabbed, practically flinging a new record to Caesar. He grabbed it from me and changed over to the new song in a heartbeat. Elias was still walking towards us, but despite the earful I knew we were going to get, I couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Even after all this time as Prefects, we were still prone to mishaps. And maybe we always would be. But I had to admit, there’s no other way I’d rather spend New Year’s Eve than goofing around with my boyfriend.


End file.
